


Stop Smiling

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop s-smiling. I’ll bite you to death.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Smiling

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Yamamoto/Hibari  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Words:** 353  
 **Notes:** This is for [](http://lucillienne.livejournal.com/profile)[**lucillienne**](http://lucillienne.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Stuttering Hibari ("Stop s-smiling. I'll bite you to death.")

  
 **Playfulness**  
Yamamoto thought it was very amusing when he found Hibari on the roof one day, a tiny yellow bird perched on one of his fingers. What was surprising was that Hibari Kyoya was humming—he was _humming_ the Namimori anthem in a low and bored voice, as if he wasn’t conscious of it, and the bird’s eyes were watching his unmoving lips.

The baseball player couldn’t help it—he tried to bite it back, but the laugh came out. Hibari snapped to attention and averted his eyes to Yamamoto quickly, surprised that somebody else was in his presence, and he hadn’t realized it. He must have been so deep in thought, of which he had forgotten all about by now.

“Stop s-smiling. I’ll bite you to death.”

He had meant it to come out threatening, really. Yamamoto didn’t budge—the slight blush on Hibari’s cheeks, the bird perched on his finger, and the _stuttering_ didn’t help with his image at all.

Hibari growled when Yamamoto took a seat beside him and snaked a hand through his hair, making his face redder. If there wasn’t a bird on his hand right now, he would have hit the baseball player in the face.

He forgot he had another hand.

“I think it’s cute!” Yamamoto said, grinning, as his hand trailed down and lingered on the nape of the older boy. He found it adorable every time Hibari tried to hide an intense blush, something he wasn’t very good at.

“Do not call me… _cute._ ” Hibari scowled, the last word rolling out of his tongue like it was forbidden or something. He hated how this boy was so straightforward, as if he could see everything he tried to hide. Hated the fact that he seemed to hide something mischievious all the time, hated the fact that his fingers were now playing with his collar, the tips of said fingers pressing against him warmly, _hated the fact that he could feel it through the thick cloth of his shirt._

“But you are.” Yamamoto stated, and he leaned forward quickly and kissed Hibari on the corner of his mouth.

Hibari Kyoya shook Hibird off his finger and hit Yamamoto, resulting with a playful “oof!” and laughing from the boy, as if it didn’t hurt at all.

Well, he didn't put much effort in the punch.

**End.**  



End file.
